


Mal chico

by RevengeSugar



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevengeSugar/pseuds/RevengeSugar
Summary: «Jason podría no sentirse vivo, querer asesinar a cualquiera y beber cada día; de no ser por la humanidad que ella le supo brindar. »





	Mal chico

Ella no creía que Jason fuera un mal chico, de hecho todo lo contrario. Gracias a su distinguida educación era todo un caballero, con gustos y costumbres que jamás admitiría tener.  
Tenía rasgos finos y un cuerpo hermoso, arruinados por cicatrices y heridas crudas.   
Sin embargo, seguía siendo el chico más guapo que alguna vez había visto.

Ese aire de chico malo que espantaba a cualquiera, simplemente desaparecía cuando estaban juntos.  
Cuando recurría a ella para que sanara las heridas más frescas y profundas; en un principio con amenazas falsas para darse a respetar y mantenerlo como un secreto.  
O cuando la visitaba durante sus escasos tiempos libres.

Él jamás fue así y jamás quiso serlo. En realidad él seguía siendo un niño, muy en su interior deseaba tener siquiera una oportunidad para crear nuevos recuerdos, más siempre desechaba la idea al mirar todas sus cicatrices; porque el pasado nunca dejaría de acecharlo.

Y ella lo permaneció recibiendo, con sus puertas abiertas siempre para él. Sólo para él.   
Dispuesta a brindarle un abrazo, una sonrisa, e incluso robarle un beso o dos.  
Porque nadie conocía a Jason, nadie sabía la historia tras las cicatrices.

Para todos, él no era más que el hijo perdido de Batman, el pájaro roto y renegado. El mayor error de Batman.

Todos conocen a Red Hood, ¿pero qué hay de Jason Todd?

—Jason Todd está muerto, lo mató el Joker con una palanca — decía Red Hood con saña.

Una vez más, sentía su humanidad superficial, alguien que gracias a un para nada planeado incidente volvió a la vida. En sí su vida misma era un accidente, repleta de los más burdos y crueles posibles.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía ella aún ahí?

—Estás loco, Jay, yo te veo muy vivo — rio apacible, a la vez que se acercaba al muchacho sentado y lo abrazaba.

El mayor gruñó, aunque recibió gustoso el brazo de igual forma; apretando su cadera firme más no con fuerza suficiente para crear incomodidad o lastimarla.

—Eso dices tú — ocultó su rostro en el vientre ajeno, acariciando con su nariz la tela.

Ella rio con ternura, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos lentamente; creando con su combinación una amena esfera afable.   
Como ninguna que Jason había tenido jamás, antes de conocerla.  
El pelinegro escondió una sonrisa, aún envuelto en sus brazos.

—Vamos a la cama, necio empedernido — al instante besó su frente y lo tomó de las manos, indicando así que se levantara, y ambos emprendieron camino hacia la habitación.

Una vez ahí, se acostaron en su lecho, cómplice de tantas cosas; para comenzar a hablar entre susurros. Como siempre, hasta la madrugada.  
Como cada noche, durmieron juntos; Jason tocando el vientre hinchado de su novia, y ella acariciando su rostro y cabellos.

Porque se pertenecían el uno al otro; porque Jason los ama y jamás dejará que alguien los lastime.  
Porque pese a saber que pueden correr peligro junto a él, algo siempre le impide a marcharse.   
Porque podría volver al infierno otra vez, si eso fuese necesario para estar con ella.

—Jamás permitiría que te lastimaran, ¿sabes? — musitó cuando creyó verla dormida.

— ¿Incluso contra ese payaso? — respondió en un susurro, manteniendo aún su respiración lenta y sus ojos cerrados.

—Incluso contra Batman.

Y porque Jason podría dudar cualquier cosa, incluso de su propia existencia, antes de dudar que ella y su hijo eran lo mejor que pudo haber llegado a su vida.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Es una basura muy ñoña, pero es fluff (?)


End file.
